


Where Hope Lives

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Redeemed Qi’ra [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Is Han and Qi’ra’s Son, Childbirth, Corellia was a hellhole, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Sensitive Qi’ra, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Redeemed Qi’ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Qi’ra was Ben Solo’s mother?





	Where Hope Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Orphans
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I eagerly await your comments.

Qi’ra didn’t deny that even the idea of being a mother was terrifying. It wasn’t something that you simply took lightly — she could still picture Corellia all too clearly, the home that seemed like a distant but still terrifying memory. Children scrounging around for scraps...  
  
Even heading home from the medic’s with Han, she couldn’t help but think of how Han would react. After all, even though it was peacetime (Leia was making sure of it, really), Qi’ra would be lying if she said that she wasn’t scared. She and Han had had to raise themselves after their parents had died and left them alone. How would they even be able to handle raising a child?  
  
What kind of mother would she be? Qi’ra was at least confident that she would never abuse a child in any way, shape or form. The very thought was horrifying. But what if she did, somehow? Or even did something as prosaic as die and be unable to look after her own child?  
  
“Hey.” Han said. “We’ll be okay. I mean...our folks left us, and Proxima didn’t do it right, but we don’t have to be that way.”  
  
Qi’ra turned to look at him. “We don’t,” she said. “I admit I’m scared.”  
  
“We’ll be okay. All three of us.” Han squeezed her hand as he spoke, and for a moment, Qi’ra swore that aside from getting into better circumstances, they were still fundamentally Han and Qi’ra.  
  
***  
  
Pregnancy, Qi’ra thought, had to be a unique form of torture. Even getting up from her latest vomiting into the fresher, Qi’ra wiped her mouth, tried to flush the fresher, before wondering what exactly she had eaten that the baby disagreed with. Morning sickness was apparently normal. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t absolutely wretched.  
  
The door opened, and Han entered. “You okay?” he said.  
  
Qi’ra smiled wryly. “I think I clogged the fresher.”  
  
“Sorry about that.” Han helped her up, and there was something that was so tender about it. Qi’ra doubted she knew — even after all she’d done — what she had done to deserve such a loving and supportive husband. She had been so used to Proxima, Dryden, and Maul all but implying that she could never escape, that she didn’t somehow deserve better.   
  
Qi’ra nodded. “I’ve seen worse.”  
  
She had seen worse. Being branded with the Crimson Dawn tattoo. Being captured by Proxima’s cronies just when she thought she’d made it to freedom. Maul.   
  
She could take on a baby that seemed to be as willful as their father.  
  
Their. Would the baby be a boy? A girl? Qi’ra wondered if she would name their child after one of their fallen friends. After one of their family. From the hazy images that she did have of her parents, they had been proud to have her as their daughter. And they had done what they could, before they’d gotten sick. Of course they had.  
  
Qi’ra hoped that no matter what it took, she could be around for her child.  
  
***  
  
“Fair warning, Han — he kicks.”  
  
It had been after Qi’ra had gone to the medics again and they had confirmed that the child was indeed a boy. Han sat next to her, smirked a bit. “Course he would,” he said.  
  
Even he didn’t seem prepared for that kick — he pulled his hand away. “Wow,” he said. “Kick that hard, this little guy’s gonna be a fighter.”  
  
“He will.” Qi’ra smiled as she spoke. Even picturing it — would the boy take after her, with her dark hair and fair skin? Take after Han? Either way, their son seemed so real right here, right now. He had a personality, he had vibrancy...  
  
Qi’ra put a hand of her own to her belly. She’d been occasionally talking to her young child. “You’ll be a fighter, I know it,” she said softly. “But don’t forget to be kind. Of course, I know you won’t. You’re like your father — you’re fundamentally the good guy. Don’t doubt that.”   
  
***  
  
Giving birth seemed to take forever, but even listening to the familiar wail of a baby just born and hearing the medic playfully chastise him for being “such a naughty boy”, it was a small thing next to something so beautiful. Their baby — not born in something as hellish as Corellia, but born into a better future. In that baby, in their son, Ben (Leia and Luke contributed to the name, really, and considering that the old man had briefly been her teacher, seeking to undo Maul’s damage — well, Qi’ra was grateful to him, in her way), was hope.   
  
The medic handed Qi’ra Ben, and, she realized, he looked so much like how Han had described his mother. Black hair, so much black hair. Han, meanwhile, watched — he seemed almost amazed, like, once again, he and Qi’ra had done something right.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Qi’ra said to Ben. “It’s so good to see you.”  
  
Ben looked up at her, wide-eyed, clearly trying to take in every detail of Qi’ra, of Han.  
  
“Welcome to the galaxy, Ben.” Qi’ra said. “You’ll do great things.”


End file.
